


Wishes

by chiyubaras



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Love, Love Confessions, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiyubaras/pseuds/chiyubaras
Summary: Esora tries to overcome her lack of stamina with the help of her childhood friend Yuka, yet the more time they spend together, she can't keep ignoring her true feelings.
Relationships: Sasago Jennifer Yuka/Shimizu Esora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Wishes

“Welcome ladies, to another day in the life of the lovely Esora!”  
“No hold on, that doesn’t sound right…” thought Esora to herself, as she was trying to come up with new ways to present herself on stage with her group, Peaky Pkey.  
It’s not like she wasn’t able to come up with new ideas, she just wanted to keep on making sure the audience felt entertained and to see her friends succeed.

Peaky Pkey meant a lot to Esora, as they were the first people she felt she had formed a real bond with, and she wanted to make sure she always gave it her best…..even if sometimes her condition didn’t really let her do such a thing. “My stamina is what keeps holding me back, I don’t understand how I’m able to perform on stage for as long as we usually do.” Esora sighed, she wanted to keep up with the rest of the members, but it was very difficult for her all things considered.

While thinking about how to work on her dreadful stamina, something else came to mind, well, someone else I should say. “The way Yuka moves on stage is awe- inspiring, how does she do it? I get that she goes to the gym but, she just keeps on surprising me every day, her energy is contagious.” Esora laid down on her bed while looking at the ceiling. “I should talk to her tomorrow, I feel like she’d help me make up for my flaws.”

Esora had messaged Yuka and asked her if she could come over to her house, Yuka agreed and invited her over. Esora had visited her friends’ houses multiple times, yet it always felt so odd to her, it was completely different from the environment she was raised in. “Oh my god! Welcome Esora!” Said Yuka. Esora had a big smile on her face upon hearing this, she teased her “engrish” from time to time, but as silly as it was, she found it wholesome and couldn’t get enough of it.

“Would you like something to eat? I have some sushi tempura in the fridge!” Yuka asked Esora excitedly. She said she’d rather not eat at the moment and asked for something to drink instead. “I’m amazed at how energetic she is even with the smallest of things, she’s so different from me yet I feel as if she’s the one person I feel the most comfortable with, maybe just due to that energy of hers.” Yuka was what you could call, a social butterfly, she got along with multiple people and she was almost like a people magnet. “I feel like I see her with someone new every single day, but that’s one of the many things I admire about her.” Said Esora while looking at Yuka, who was sitting in front of her.

“What did you need help with, Esora? I’m all ears so please speak your mind!” Esora found her pronunciation funny once again but she decided to keep it to herself, she found it “lovely” after all. “This might be a little hard to answer but…how are you so lively? Your personality both on stage and offstage is just motivating and outgoing, what would you say is that one thing that makes you want to give your best?” Esora wasn’t someone you would consider lazy, but she lacked motivation in many things, it’s not like this was affecting any of her bandmates, thankfully, but she wanted to learn more about the way Yuka viewed the world either way.

Yuka sat down and took a sip of her cup.

She looked at Esora with a smile across her face and pointed at her.

Esora was confused.

“I’m able to give my best whether it’s on stage or not because of the people around me! Whenever I’m with Peaky Pkey or anyone else close to me, I want them to feel as happy as I do, I want them to understand how much I appreciate having them with me in the moment. I want to make it my goal to express myself as best as possible, so that others can feel those emotions as well.”

Esora was deep in thought, she couldn’t help but think about how considerate and passionate Yuka was.

Yuka extended her arms across the table and hugged Esora. “I’m glad to have you too, Esora! I feel as if you were the one person who always lets me tell you these things openly…I’m afraid it would make others look at me weirdly or that they might not understand me, but I’m happy you’re here to listen to me and let me be myself fully!” Esora hugged Yuka back, but she was too busy thinking about what she just heard, why did these words resonate so much with her?

Esora saw Peaky Pkey as the one place where she could have fun and hang out with her friends, sharing multiple memories together. But, Yuka was special. “What’s the right word to describe this feeling? This feeling of not needing to put up a facade, or use my lovely persona, this feeling of just wanting to be myself and being able to open up to someone…”

“Ah, that’s right.” Said Esora. “This is what you call…home, was it? Yeah, that’s more than fitting, I feel at home with Yuka.”

Esora realized she could give it her best and more in performances not just because of Peaky Pkey, but because of Yuka as well. She made her want to try new things, to seek improvement, to have something to look forward to every day. This was all new to Esora, there hadn’t been someone or something that made her feel this way, yet in the end, she couldn’t help but wonder. Is it really true that the feeling is mutual? She would’ve loved if that was the case, but she was unsure, she wanted to be a home for Yuka, just like she was one in her eyes.

It’s not like she didn’t use her lovely persona with Yuka, she showed it sometimes, it’s moreso that, she felt like it wasn’t necessary. Whether she used it or not, she was still Esora in Yuka’s eyes, not her lovely or normal self. Esora started hanging out more with Yuka, she started going to the gym with her, was it just to spend time with her? Or did she really want to start working on her stamina problem? Maybe it was a little bit of both, no matter the reason, Yuka was happy to have her grow closer to her and to have her be this willing to do anything together. 

Esora was slowly starting to change, and she was well aware of this, she started taking her training seriously, she was more Interactive with their audience, she was getting more involved with the other members of Peaky Pkey and those outside of her unit. 

Esora was in deep thought on her bed, she was thinking about how much she had changed these past months, she was proud of herself and she knows it was all thanks to her bond with Yuka growing more and more. She and Yuka had actually been working on a special performance together for their next show on stage, she couldn’t help but feel excited and she hoped she could do this more often.

“I have to thank Yuka for all of this- no wait, it’s not just that, right?” Esora thought to herself. “There’s something else I want to tell her, I’m just putting up excuses again. Come on Esora, it’s not like you would get rejected anyways, you’re too lovely for that~” Said Esora. She was staring at herself in the mirror, and after saying this, she couldn’t help but burst out laughing. She was afraid of what could happen deep down, but she didn’t let that stop her, she prefers staying confident even when things seem uncertain.

The next day had come, Esora invited Yuka to the park both of them visit often.

Esora was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a long plaid skirt, she wanted to look her best for the occasion. She was waiting for Yuka at the entrance, and to the surprise of no one, she saw Yuka in her jogging outfit, as she decided to run from her house to the park. She was wearing a black and white hoodie, with a green tank top underneath and some black joggers to go along. 

“You look as cute as always Esora! It’s been a while since I saw you with your hair down, you should do it more often! I love seeing it move around whenever there’s a breeze.” Esora didn’t know how to respond, amidst her panic, she couldn’t stop herself from saying “And you look lovely~!” She could feel her embarassment rising up after saying that, but she couldn’t let that get to her, she had something to tell Yuka after all.

They walked together until they reached a bench, despite all of Esora’s training, her stamina still wasn’t on Yuka’s level, so she asked to rest for a while.

“So, what did you want to talk about, lovely miss Shimizu?” said Yuka with a bright look on her face. This threw Esora off guard, though it motivated her more. Esora stood up and looked at Yuka straight in the eyes. “You know, I’m sure you’ve also noticed, but recently I’ve felt myself change in many ways I didn’t know were possible. I’ve grown both onstage as well as offstage, and it’s all thanks to you-“

Yuka interrupted her. 

“Silly Esora, it’s not just thanks to me that you’ve been able to grow! It’s also thanks to your own self for taking the steps necessary and for sticking to them too! I’m very proud of you and just happy…I’ve been having a lot of fun with you too so, I’d love it if you kept being my partner!” Said Yuka while smiling and extending her arms.

But Esora wasn’t done.

“Wait, Yuka. There’s still something else I want to say…I understand if it makes you uncomfortable and I wouldn’t blame you if that was the case.” 

“No by all means! I’ll listen all the way.” Replied Yuka with a concerned look on her face.  
Esora took a deep breath. “Okay…here goes then.”

“The truth is that I, Esora Shimizu have found you to be quite lovely~! And I think you should keep on spending time with me as MY personal partner, you have everything I’ve been looking for and more and I’d love it if we could keep on being partners in crime <3”

Yuka looked at Esora blankly for a while before exploding in a fit of laughter. “What was that?! I feel as if I saw some weird scene from an american movie…you’re so funny Esora, you truly do make me smile all the time!” Yuka couldn’t contain her laughter, everyone started looking at her awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant to say, I’m terrible at these things.” Said Esora as she pulled her hair, she took a deep breath once again, she proceeded to hold Yuka by the shoulders and looked at her one more time.

“Yuka, these past few months have probably the most fun I’ve ever had, I feel free when I’m with you, you always mess around with me, you listen to me, you see me as Esora entirely and not just one part of myself. You’ve taught me so many things about the world that I didn’t even think of before, I was ignorant, I didn’t pay attention to those things that didn’t interest me and considered them a waste of time. Yet by doing all of those recently with you, I’ve discovered so much enjoyment and created memories I know I’ll always cherish, you got me out of my shell, the one I’ve been in ever since I was a child and made me a part of your world. I want to do the same for you.”

Yuka’s smile faded, she couldn’t believe the direction this was heading into, and deep down she hoped it was exactly what she thought it was.

Esora smiled softly at Yuka

“I love you, Yuka. I love you for never judging me for who I may have been at some point, for always receiving me with a warm smile and open arms, for always being so open with your feelings. For showing me the meaning of the word home.”

Yuka started crying and reached out to Esora for a hug. “I was so scared…I thought you wouldn’t feel the same, you’ve been giving me so much of your time and attention that I just…didn’t want that to change. I was afraid of driving you away, I know it sounds selfish but, I just wanted to keep on being with you.”

Esora wiped Yuka’s tears away and pulled her close for a hug once more.

“I love you, Esora. Is that how you say it?” Asked Yuka.

Esora laughed “You weren’t too far off this time, it’s ok, I think you’re lovely anyways~”

Time passed and the afternoon came, Esora and Yuka were leaning on each other on a bench.

“You know, it was very unexpected to see you say all those things Esora, I never thought you of all people would be a softie.” Said Yuka while laughing.

Esora pouted. “It’s not my fault, I just thought that maybe….you wanted to hear those things! Yeah that’s right! I just said it with you in mind, if you enjoyed it I accept payment in hugs or headpats~”

Yuka came closer to Esora and kissed her on the cheek.

“What about kisses? Do those count too?” Yuka asked, in a smug tone.

“I’ll…let it pass this time, you’re the only exception so just remember that.” Esora tried to contain her jumpiness.

Time flew by, it was December and Yuka’s birthday was fast approaching.

Esora was desperate, she wanted to do something to thank Yuka for everything she had done and more. Amidst her desperation, she decided to call her friend, Kyoko for some advice. “Ehhh?! What do you mean a 2 foot tall cake isn’t something you give out on a birthday?” Our lovely individual scratched her head in confusion. “Listen to me, Esora. Just don’t waste your entire wallet, she won’t like that at all, you don’t need to go all out either, she will love whatever you decide to gift her.” Said Kyoko.

With no other ideas in mind, Esora tried her best in making a single slice of cake, and brought it over to Yuka’s house.

Upon arriving, Esora took out the cake, it was gently crafted, with a soft white colored topping, strawberries separating the cakes layers, and some bits of chocolate. “I had my maids teach me how to bake…it’s my first time doing it, I know it’s not much but, I hope you like it…“ 

“Of course I like it! I was worried you were going to spend your money on me or something…I’m just happy to know that I mean this much to you, handmade gifts by you are more than enough! I never would’ve expected you of all people to start baking though!” Yuka started teasing Esora. “Awww who do you take me for, Yuka? I had faith in my skills from the beginning, my cakes are just as lovely as I am after all.~” Esora snickered.

Yuka giggled, then proceeded to give Esora a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you so much, Esora. My family can’t really celebrate my birthday with me due to how busy they are, but knowing I’m able to spend it with you reminds me of how lucky I really am…I love you!” She held her partner’s hand and pulled her camera out. 

“Say cheese!” said Yuka. She wanted to make sure she preserved this memory close to her heart, as it was the first birthday her and Esora spent together, as partners.

Yuka and Esora smiled at each other, leaning their heads together, they both knew things would change around them, but they were happy to know that they had someone special they could always count on. 

The End.


End file.
